A known type of apparatus corresponding to the above is in the form of earth-moving equipment which includes an earth-moving bucket which is driven by a prime-mover, and a number of components (such as earth-moving teeth or such as lip shrouds or other forms of replaceable wear protection means) each of which is mounted on a leading lip of the bucket by means of a further component in the form of a respective adaptor, the adaptor being fixed to the bucket. Where, for example, such components are constituted by earth moving teeth, the teeth are the components most subject to wear, and therefore it is desirable that provision be made for easy tooth replacement. The ease of tooth replacement, in turn, depends on the manner in which the teeth are attached to their respective adaptors.
A known manner of attaching such a tooth to its respective adaptor is by means of a locking pin which is inserted into aligned holes defined by the tooth and the adaptor, to prevent these from being separated from each other. Such a locking pin is usually held in place by means of friction or other forms of interference fits. Such a pin is required to be forced into place, and removed, usually by the use of a hammer or similar tool that operates primarily on an impact basis. A disadvantage of such locking pins is the inherent risk of injury, and damage to components, due to the use of such tools. For example, the hammering might result in metal fragments breaking off the pin, and these could cause injury. In addition, the hammering action may involve muscle injury.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.